Email Notes
by pineappleSAMBA
Summary: Iggy and America are emailing each other after a breakup. USxUK e WARNING: Iggy's cursing, America being stupid and craptastic writing skills ! Thanks so much to Shiroi Weaver of Dreams for listening to my ideas and editing!


**Author's Note:**

OTL…I'm feeling sort of bad for breaking up this pairing…but the ending is supposed to be cute…please don't be too mean and I'd like to thank Shiroi Weaver of Dreams because she's just awesome. She listens to all my ideas without complaint and is the best editor you could hope for…so anyway…USxUK....by the way, I only write UK(e) as the uke so don't read if you don't like it…him and his tsundere-ness :3

**Disclaimer: **Tis' a shame, I don't own Hetalia or the United States of Alfred.

* * *

Dear Iggy,

It's been a whole week since we broke up. I can't stand the silence. I miss you too much. Whatever it is that made you mad this time, I'm sorry. I need you back.

Please,

America

----------------------------------

America,

NO. Fuck you. And don't call me Iggy.

Go away,

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

----------------------------------

Dear **IGGY**,

Come on! That's not fair! Without you, I amount to nothing! My life is empty without you! I really hope you are taking the time to consider what I'm saying, because this is very important to me. Please come back.

Your lover forever,

America

--------------------------------

Alfred,

If you can't even figure out what you have done wrong, then I should not even bother with sending this email. I won't tell you again, America. Don't call me that.

~England

P.S. You sound like something out of a bad soap opera.

--------------------------------

Dear Arthur,

You put Alfred! You really do care! I can still call you Arthur right?

Love,

Alfred

P.S. I'll have you know that I totally thought of that myself.

---------------------------------

Bloody git,

I hope you know that was force of habit! It doesn't mean anything! For the last time, its UK or England. Take your pick.

~England

P.S. I know you didn't.

----------------------------------

Dear England,

Fine. Be that way then. If you don't come to me, I'm going after you.

:D,

Alfred

P.S. Fine. :P

-------------------------------

So-called "Hero"

You bloody wanker! You best better stay away from me!

):(,

England

P.S. You're the worst hero anyone could dream of.

------------------------------

England,

I already got a plane ticket. I'll be there tomorrow. Oh, and for you the face is more like this ):((((((

~America

P.S. I'm totally a hero!

------------------------------

Wanker,

You incompetent bastard! How could you?! I told you to stay away! You know I hate plans on short notice! You should also know that I'm quite sensitive about my eyebrows!

Leave me alone,

England

-----------------------------

Arthur,

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but it has to be done so I'm not depressed! But your brows are soooo cute~!

~America

------------------------------

Is that all you can think of? Yourself? Your brain really is made of burgers.

~England

-------------------------------

That's not true! I think about you all the time!

~America

-------------------------------

Yeah, apparently enough to have to brag about it to everyone. Especially France.

~England

------------------------------

Is that what this is about?

~America

-------------------------------

NO. How did you _ever_ figure that out? (insert sarcasm here)

~England

-----------------------------

I'm so sorry! I didn't know!

~America

-----------------------------

Oh you didn't, did you? I thought you would know me well enough to know that I don't like to be shown off like some toy. I guess I was mistaken.

~England

-----------------------------

I only show you off cause you're the most awesome thing that's ever happened to me.

~America

P.S. You would probably make a pretty fun toy though.

-----------------------------

Well, I'd rather you not do that.

~England

P.S. Bloody pervert.

-----------------------------

Okay. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me? :3?

~America

-----------------------------

I guess I have no choice…fine. I forgive you.

~Iggy

-----------------------------

YAY! It's so great to have my Iggy back! Don't worry, you won't be disappointed again! I'll see you tomorrow~! I love you~!

~Your hero

----------------------------

I love you too, silly git.

~Iggy

----------------------------

Hope you know I'll be there at 5 AM and need a ride, Hon!

* * *

**Author's Note (again):**

Oh gosh. America you jerk. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE kill me now. I wrote this on impulse and it really sucks, I know. I'm just taking a break from a fic I'm working on. I hope it was at least a little cute…but however, anything with USxUK is cute in some way…so please review and tell me I suck because I LOVE THE PAIN!

PS Thanks again Shiroi Weaver of Dreams~! You rock!

pineappleSAMBA


End file.
